erfandomcom-20200215-history
Humpty Dumpty
Humpty Dumpty is the seventh episode of the sixth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on November 18, 1999. It was written Neal Baer and directed by Christopher Misiano. In an emergency trauma callout Elizabeth Corday learns that the man she's treating is a serial rapist and threatens to refuse to treat him until he tells where his latest victim is. As Gabriel Lawrence prepares the leave the ER, he proves that he still can save lives. Kerry Weaver hires Luka Kovač as the full-time attending. Plot As Gabriel Lawrence prepares to leave the ER for good, he proves that he still has what it takes by saving a life. Corday later discovers that the man she's treating is a serial rapist and goes to great lengths to find his latest victim. Hathaway and the drug-using teen have a confrontation while Carter finds himself juggling more responsibilities. NBC Description DOCTORS RACE TO SAVE LIVES OF RAPIST AND VICTIM ALIKE: A heroic Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) works hard to salvage the life of a known carjacker and kidnapper (guest star Lawrence Monoson) while nearby Drs. Weaver (Laura Innes) and Kovac (Goran Visjnic) strain to sustain his sexually assaulted victim who is desperate for the right kind of blood transfusion. Cleo (Michael Michele) overrules Lucy (Kellie Martin) and orders toxicity tests for a 15-year-old boy (guest star Emile Hirsch) and her hunch pays off. In addition, Lucy regrets her decision to allow an elderly gospel group leader (guest star Carl Gordon) with chest pains, to leave for a performance. A moody and pregnant Hathaway's (Julianna Margulies) dull day answering phones suddenly takes a dramatic twist, and she later visits a drug-abusive new mother (guest star Martha Plimpton). Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) eagerly takes on more responsibility in the ER from Weaver. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) has no clue about the whereabouts of his visiting father (guest star John Cullum) when the older man doesn't show up at the airport for their Thanksgiving together. Dr. Lawrence (guest star Alan Alda) receives counseling for his embarrassing medical condition, but still shows flashes of brilliance. Eriq La Salle and Paul McCrane also star. Short summary Greene searches for his father, who is supposed to have arrived from San Diego earlier in the day. Corday crosses ethical lines to save the life of a rapist while Kovac and Weaver work feverishly to save the woman he raped. Lucy regrets letting a choir director leave the hospital. Cleo treats an alcoholic teenager. Dr. Lawrence saves a life before departing to live with his son. Weaver hires Kovac as the ER's new attending. Carol visits Meg, who has now had her son and is preparing to go to jail. Characters *Elizabeth Corday *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *Luka Kovač *Carol Hathaway *Lucy Knight *John Carter *Robert Romano *Peter Benton *Dave Malucci *Cleo Finch Trivia *Erik Palladino, who portrayed Dave Malucci, is billed in the main credits for the first in this episode. *Alan Alda makes his final appearance as Dr. Gabriel Lawrence. *When Chuny is running to find someone who can donate blood, it is revealed that Luka is B+, Dave is A+, Haleh has AB and Carter has O-. Carter ends up giving the blood. This is brought up in All in the Family when he might need a blood transplant during surgery. Quotes Greene: How are things going? Lawrence: ...for a doc that can't practice medicine, I can't complain. ______________________________________ Chad: (to Finch) If you call this drunk, lady, you don't get out much. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6